emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6113 (22nd December 2011)
Plot Laurel stands outside the church shivering as there is still no sign of Ashley, but she pleads with Jude to wait another five minutes for Ashley. At the same time, there is a scuffle as Paddy and Rhona do their best to stop Marlon from going to see Laurel. Paddy grabs him firmly by the shoulders. In the graveyard, Ashley is given food for thought after a conversation with Carl about revenge and forgiveness. Just as Laurel announces to the congregation that the ceremony isn't happening and they can all go home, Ashley arrives - he is ready to proceed with the ceremony yet seems evasive. At the same time, Paddy and Marlon are still grappling in the kitchen. In the end, Marlon whacks Paddy before escaping and heading for the church. He arrives in time to see Ashley and Laurel exiting the church having completed the service. Meanwhile, Pearl is intrigued when the police want to question her further about her statement, in which she admitted seeing Jai hanging around the garage. In the pub, Charity and Jai pretend that everything's fine as they hear Pearl talking about the police. Back home, Jai talks to Gennie, wanting to know that Nikhil will be in safe hands if the worst happens. An emotional Charity embraces Jai as he awaits his fate. Elsewhere, Alicia feels sidelined when Andy says they're going over to Debbie's on Christmas Day, while Val and Pollard discover that Amy's mum has sent her a Christmas card. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rev. Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Noah Tate - Jack Downham Guest cast *DS Bedford - James Quinn *DI Fletcher - Nicola Harrison Locations *Ford *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and staff room *Cemetery *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *David's - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,720,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes